


razón de significancia

by sopawantan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Drunk Writing, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Fuyumi and Todoroki Touya are Twins, Young Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopawantan/pseuds/sopawantan
Summary: La responsabilidad de ser el representante de los acuerdos internacionales de su familia recae en él, Todoroki Touya, al ser el primogénito de uno de los magos más poderosos de Japón.Luego de su llegada a Londres, en su sexto año, descubre que los eventos sociales a los que está obligado a asistir son, en realidad, reuniones de un grupo terrorista que busca la pureza de la sangre mediante la eliminación de los sangre sucia y dominación de los muggles. Y se deja llevar.La llegada de un nuevo alumno de Japón, en su último año, le genera curiosidad. Su nombre es Hawks. Sin pasado y sin registros de este. No puede evitar sentirse atraído por saber más.AÑO: septiembre de 1977
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA escribo mi primer fanfic desde que tenía 14.  
> Tbh, me dio pereza seguir y también había llegado a mi límite de cervezas en el día.  
> Espero que les guste unu

Calor, mucho calor.  


El sudor se resbalaba por su cuerpo mientras bajaba del automóvil que los amigos de sus padres le habían enviado para transportarlo desde el punto de aparición hacia la mansión donde se alojaría. Era el verano de 1976, el más caluroso que Londres había reportado.  


Su padre había insistido en viajar un mes antes del inicio del año escolar para poder conseguir amigos o relacionarse con las personas que, en adelante, sería su trabajo complacer con su presencia. Sin embargo, él no veía la necesidad de relacionarse con más personas que las necesarias, de todas formas, eran solamente dos años de intercambio en Londres y luego podría regresar con sus hermanos. O eso era lo que él esperaba.  


Con 16 años habían decidido que debería tener más responsabilidades con la familia; los Todoroki son una de las familias más importantes dentro de la comunidad mágica japonesa, y él al ser el primogénito debía empezar a hacerse cargo de algunos convenios entre su familia y otras alrededor del mundo. Los Todoroki estaban involucrados en puestos muy importantes dentro de la política, los negocios, socialités y el ministerio. A pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, la familia de su madre siempre ha estado relacionada mediante amistad con la de su padre por muchos años, hasta que lograron que dos de sus descendientes contrajeran matrimonio. Su primo, por parte materna, Geten, se graduaría este año de Mahoutokoro y él no estaría para vivir ese momento.  


A pesar de la formación obligatoria que tuvo desde niño, él nunca logró alcanzar los estándares que ser el hijo mayor de una familia así de importante requería. Su padre siempre estuvo decepcionado de él, y quizá en parte, esa fue la razón por la que lo envió afuera, para poder enfocar sus esfuerzos en educar al niño prodigio de 10 años, Shoto. Él ama a Shoto, tanto que deseaba siempre protegerlo de su padre. Sin él ahí, Enji podría hacer lo que quisiera con el pequeño.  


Suspiró, «solo dos años» se dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba al siguiente punto de aparición: una chimenea abandonada en medio de la nada. El chofer le tendió una bolsa con polvos flú y le dio la dirección. Él asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea.  


«Solo dos años»  


\- ¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!  


≤  


La primera impresión de Touya sobre el lugar fue un choque. Todo era muy lujoso y oscuro. La ausencia de ventanales e iluminación apropiada en el lugar hacía que todo fuera más confuso de entender. Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para que sus ojos se acostumbren al lugar y empezar a enfocar bien.  


-Bienvenido, joven amo.  


Touya encontró frente a él un elfo doméstico muy feo. Entendía lo que eran los elfos domésticos porque en su anterior escuela tenían muchos que atendían a los alumnos, sin embargo, nunca estuvo en la presencia de uno más de unos cuantos segundos, a su madre nunca le gustó tener elfos en su casa como esclavos, ella pagaba sirvientes dignamente; a pesar de las quejas de su padre.  


El elfo en frente suyo era muy feo, con su espalda encorvada y unos ojos rojos que le aterraba mucho. Antes de llegar a Londres había estudiado (en contra de su voluntad) respecto a las costumbres de los magos de ese país, sabía que los elfos domésticos tenían que obedecer a los magos para los que servían. Es por eso que no sintió remordimiento al pedirle que llevara todo su equipaje hacia la habitación que le habían asignado.  


No demoró mucho más de un minuto entre su llegada y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose paso a una mujer delgada, con las facciones marcadas y puntiagudas. Llevaba un vestido no muy acorde a la moda de esa época (Touya estaba muy al tanto de la moda muggle y se inspiraba en ella para creer su atuendo mágico tradicional japonés), tacones que resonaban en su cabeza adormecida y un perfume que no mareaba su débil cuerpo.  


Fue ahí, la primera vez que vio a Regulus Black. En ese tiempo, era incluso más alto que Touya, tenía la misma contextura que él, pero era más pálido que él. No lo sabía, pero Regulus llegaría a ser una de las personas más importantes en su vida.  


\- Walburga Black, es un gusto tenerlo en nuestro hogar, Touya Todoroki.- la mujer de cerca olía más embriagante que de lejos, la mano que había extendido, llena de anillos, era igual de delgada que ella y llena de manchas.  


\- Todoroki Touya.- Touya no pudo evitar corregirla, no le gustaba cómo en el extranjero cambiaban la forma de pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de que su apellido era una carga, él sentía que era su deber hacer respetar las tradiciones.  


Había olvidado el protocolo que le habían ensañado por muchas horas antes de viajar. Y, como reflejo, hizo una reverencia ignorando la mano de Walburga. Podía sentir la mirada de desagrado en su espalda.  


-¿Disculpe?  


\- No, disculpe usted, en Japón se utiliza primero el apellido y luego el nombre, Creo que se me será difícil acostumbrarme.  


Era un caso perdido, no debía de iniciar peleas que estaba destinado a perder. Tratando de compensar su error, ligeramente sostuvo la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso.  


Qué horror, trató como pudo de retener el desagrado de expresarse en su cara. Sin embargo, el chico que estaba junto a Walburga se dio cuenta del micro segundo en el que Touya dejó que su cara expresara sus sentimientos. De reojo, pudo observar como sonreía más rápido de lo que Touya pudo percibir.  


Sintió mucha incomodidad en el ambiente al regresar a una posición erguida, sin embargo, Walburga tenía una cara neutral, no se sentía expresión alguna en ella. Sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando la mujer sonrió forzadamente y relajó su cuerpo. Se sentía tan extraño y bizarro.  


\- Tendrás suficiente tiempo para poder acostumbrarte a Londres. Debo decir que tu inglés es impecable.  


Sin ninguna advertencia la mujer empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo continuo. Touya los siguió por el gran pasillo, lleno de cuadros de magos que los seguían mientras caminaban. Odiaba mucho esto, debería de estar con Geten robando el alcohol de su padre y embriagándose en el techo de la mansión japonesa.  


Se detuvieron en el primer escalón de la gran escalera. Podía ver las cabezas de elfos domésticos colgados a lo largo de la pared. Esto le produjo muchas náuseas y ganas de dar media vuelta y regresar a Japón. Si su madre viera eso, de seguro que estaría de acuerdo con él.  


\- Cierto, el muchacho a tu costado es mi hijo, Regulus. Este año inicia su quinto año en Hogwarts, es decir, es un año menor que tú.  


Touya enfocó su atención el muchacho a su lado. Regulus, así que así se llamaba.  


\- Es un gusto, Regulus.- le dio una pequeña reverencia antes se subir las escaleras junto con su madre.  


El resto de la noche sucedió sin más incomodidades. Touya se instaló en una habitación en el tercer piso, un piso más debajo de la habitación de Regulus. Walburga le había comunicado que la lista con los libros y cosas que debía comprar para asistir a Hogwarts estaría por llegar en los siguientes días.  


Durante los siguientes días Touya asumió una rutina casi impuesta por los demás en el hogar: despertar, asearse, desayunar, regresar a su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo, almorzar, regresar a su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, cenar, regresar a su habitación hasta la hora de dormir, dormir. Ninguno de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place parecían estar incomodos con su rutina, es más, parecían agradecidos.  


Durante la semana siguiente a su llegada escribía cartas a sus hermanos y su madre, ellos se encargaban de no hacerlo sentir nostálgico. Natsuo le hacía un recuento de todos sucesos en su casa, Fuyumi escribía preocupada por él y su frágil salud, Shoto enviaba dibujos y preguntas sobre la vida en Londres. Su madre, su madre era la única que le preguntaba sobre cómo estaba y cómo estaba. Los extrañaba mucho, extrañaba mucho poder regresar a su hogar y tener un lugar donde ellos estarían esperando su llegada.  


Al día siguiente de cumplir una semana de su llegada, su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts hizo su aparición el correo matutino del desayuno. Junto a él, estaba un sobre más grande dirigido a Regulus. Más tarde se enteraría que él había sido elegido prefecto de su casa.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Todoroki Touya

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall __

Subdirectora __

Entonces, era oficial, iría a Hogwarts. No podía hacer más que resignarse. El sobre llegó con una lista de cosas que debía comprar para su sexto año. Como era estudiante de intercambio, sus notas habían sido convalidadas con su anterior escuela, así que no eran buenas noticias. Touya nunca fue el mejor estudiante, ni el mejor modelo a seguir. Había fallado sus exámenes de quinto año (el equivalente a los TIMO ingleses) en la mayoría de los cursos. No sabía si podría llevar los cursos que los de su año. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al leer que sus notas alcanzaban para llevar al menos pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, herbología, encantamientos y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.  


Estaba satisfecho.


	2. callejón diagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, estoy volviendo a escribir después de como 10 años y aun se me hace díficil lograr algo aceptable.  
> Cada vez nos acercamos más a lo que sería el sexto año de Touya, no planeo introducir a Hawks hasta su séptimo año, porque quiero armar algo con más contexto a esta historia uwu.

Touya nunca encontraba las palabras para poder relacionarse con otras personas positivamente. Tampoco lo sentía necesario. Tenía entrenamiento con su padre luego de clases con la institutriz, toda su educación y actividades eran dentro de la mansión, nunca habían salido más allá de los eventos sociales que estaban obligados a asistir. Jamás aprendió a socializar adecuadamente, tenía sirvientes que le hacía todo lo que pedía con solo decirlo. Esa era su normalidad. 

Es por eso que cuando se encontró con Regulus en medio de una crisis ansiosa a las 3 de la mañana el día que debían ir al callejón Diagon no supo qué hacer.

Él solo quería comer un poco de las sobras de la cena, no encontrarse con el chico en medio de un ataque de pánico. No sabía qué hacer ¿abrazarlo? No, él no era Shoto. No podía tratarlo como un niño de 10 años.

Se quedó mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta durante, él creía, una eternidad; hasta que, eventualmente, Regulus notó su presencia. Levantó su mirada desde donde estaba sentado, la silla más lejana de la inmensa mesa central. 

Sus ojos grises lo miraban con desesperación, intentando pedir ayuda, gritando palabras que su boca nunca podría pronunciar. Todo su rostro estaba rojo por todas las lágrimas que había llorado, sin embargo, su expresión cambió a los segundos de cruzar miradas con Touya.

Sus facciones se hicieron duras, frías, distantes. Limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y aspiró su nariz, haciéndola resonar como trompeta. Se levantó, con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa, a simple vista parecía haber retomado la estabilidad emocional que pretendía tener siempre, sin embargo, sus brazos mostraban ligero temblar.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras de los que se escabullían en medio de la noche por comida.

Su voz intentaba no sonar temblorosa, pero se escuchaba cómo al final de cada palabra esta se agudizaba ocultando su estado. 

\- Yo no sabía que eras de los que se escabullían en medio de la noche para llorar sin que nadie los escuche.

Regulus era una persona muy pomposa y orgullosa. Se podía notar con una simple mirada. Él sabía que atacar su orgullo era peligroso, aun sabiendo que no podría hacerle nada estando en su hogar. Curiosamente le hacía recordar mucho a Shoto, él también era un niño pomposo, tenía aires de superioridad sobre sus hermanos, pero él sabía que el niño siempre tenía un punto débil por sus tres hermanos mayores. Regulus pudo responder, sin embargo, eligió ignorarlo y salir de la cocina con la espalda erguida y sin volver a mostrar lo que había detrás su máscara orgullosa.

\- Malditos ingleses. - Touya suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la silla próxima a él.

<

El callejón Diagon era lo más británico que había visto desde que llegó. No es como si hubiese salido de Grimmauld Place de todas formas. Su padre le había advertido no salir a pasear por el vecindario muggle porque iba a resaltar y llamar la atención negativamente. Sabía a lo que se refería. El cabello rojo de Touya era diferente a lo de los pelirrojos ingleses, sus rasgos asiáticos y aspecto delicado podían resultar extrañas para cualquiera, no solo para los muggles.

Es por eso que cuando todas las miradas de los demás en el callejón Diagon se posaron en él no se sorprendió. Él sabía que sucedería, es por eso que eligió hacer las cosas más evidentes para evitar preguntas incomodas. Eligió vestir su ropa tradicional:  _ kimono y hakama  _ azul _ ,  _ no obstante, eligió una camisa blanca abierta hasta el esternón y muchas joyas que brillaban haciéndolo destacar más, incluido su piercing en la nariz y los de la oreja. Usualmente evitaba ponérselos porque su padre en varias ocasiones llegó a golpearlo por “no saber comportarse”. Pero, estando en otro país, podía darse varias libertades.

Regulus, a su lado, vestía un traje todo negro. Demasiado aburrido para el gusto de Touya. No le gustaba cómo un rostro tan hermoso y un cuerpo tan lindo como el suya estuviera siendo tan desperdiciado. No podía hacer más. No le correspondía.

Dentro de dos semanas ambos estarían en Hogwarts, tenía entendido que la forma de segregar a los alumnos en esa escuela era muy clasista, habiendo pleitos y distanciamientos entre estas. Sabía que Regulus estaba en Slytherin porque pudo observar su habitación de reojo una vez que fue a avisarle sobre la cena. Si sus conclusiones eran correctas, Slytherin era la casa con peor reputación de todas, no obstante, las personas estaban muy orgullosas de pertenecer a esta. Sabía que de ser elegido a otra casa él no le dirigiría nunca la palabra.

No entendía cómo la segregación funcionaba sin que nadie dijera algo al respecto o haber llegado a tal punto de haberlo normalizado tanto. Sentía que la clase de magos con poder, como su padre, que no hacían nada por cambiar esa realidad no eran del tipo que debería mandar en la sociedad mágica.

El callejón Diagon parecía atrapado en el tiempo, todos los magos y las tiendas no parecían haberse remodelado en, por lo menos, 70 años. Las tiendas eran demasiado británicas, tenían la estética de biblioteca victoriana. Resultaba ser un choque cultural muy fuerte para él.

La primera parada para ellos fue el gran edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos y que era visible de todos los ángulos. Era tan grande que ocupaba toda una intersección, su fachada era de mármol blanco y las puertas que les daban la bienvenida eran de bronce bruñido, y a cada lado de la escalera había un duende en oro y escarlata.

-entonces, ¿a esto le llaman drama? - Touya preguntó riéndose casi en burla, le era increíble cómo los británicos le gustaban las cosas tan… dramáticas. Regulus lo miró cómo si Touya no fuera consciente de su propia vestimenta.

\- ¿En serio tú estás preguntando eso?

No dejó que responda, abriéndose paso entre las grandes puertas. El interior Gringotts era lo único que podía esperar podría superar su fachada. Grandes paredes con lujosos candelabros colgando. Él estaba seguro que eran de todos de oro. Pasando el vestíbulo a la sala principal, donde habían más de 100 duendes alineados frente a sus escritorios realizando distintas transacciones con otros magos, Touya comprendió que la segregación era algo más normalizada de lo que creía.

Su padre le dijo que había abierto una cuenta en dicho banco para que no tenga que cargar con todo el dinero mágico japonés y tener que cambiarlo cada tanto. Al primer duende que vio libre se le acercó y le entregó la clave y llave que su padre le había dado para retirar el dinero. 

\- ¿Cuánto desea retirar? - la voz del duende es escuchó de atrás del escritorio

-Oh, la verdad no sé cuánto podría necesitar. – Volteó a buscar a Regulus que estaba detrás mirándolo con molestia, él ya había terminado su transacción hace rato. Lo llamó con la mano hasta que le hizo caso, por un momento creyó que lo estaba ignorando porque no quería ser relacionado con ese extraño japonés que se viste raro.

\- Hey, Regulus, ¿cuánto debería necesitar retirar? – Touya se le acercó apoyando un brazo en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia él.

\- No invadas mi espacio personal – lo empujó con su mano hacia atrás y volteó a mirar al duende que miraba la escena con el mismo asco de lo usual- Sería un total de 50 galeones, 10 los podría cambiar en knuts y sickles, por favor.

\- Bien – el duende desapareció detrás de unas grandes puertas y regresó al rato con una bolsa de tela llena. Se la entregó a Touya quien miró el dinero con sorpresa.

\- Gracias, supongo. 

Usualmente su padre no le daría la responsabilidad de encargarse de tanto dinero, sobretodo sabiendo las decisiones impulsivas que Touya tendría si se le diera la oportunidad. Y le están dado ahora mismo.

Bien, si su padre quería mantenerlo lejos por dos años, entonces tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Sobre todo, considerando que habría más oro de donde salió esta bolsa. 

Regulus y él fueron guiados hacia su primera parada: una tienda donde hacían túnicas a medida para la escuela. Sabía que indirectamente quería hacer que Touya deje de llamar tanto la atención.

\- ¿Tú crees que sea seleccionado en tu casa? – Touya preguntó mientras estaba parado encima de una tarima con alfileres y cintas de medidas volando por todo su alrededor.

\- La verdad, eres material de Hufflepuff, en mi opinión. – Regulus respondió fríamente desde la tarima a su costado. 

\- Eso suena a malas noticias. – Touya sabía lo que significaría ser Hufflepuff dentro de Hogwarts en esa época. Los llamados “sangre sucia” y “traidores de la sangre”.

\- No es tan malo con ser un estúpido Gryffindor. – La forma en la que Regulus dijo esas palabras sorprendió a la bruja que estaba atendiéndolos, quien puso sus manos en su cintura mirándolo con reprobación.

\- Regulus, no seas tan duro, si tu hermano te escuchara…

Touya no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando vio cómo la túnica de Regulus era lanzada con violencia al aire mientras veía como él se daba la vuelta y desaparecía hacia la calle con un estruendo de la puerta detrás.

La bruja se lanzó al suelo y suspiró recogiendo todo lo que Regulus había tirado, mientras murmuraba muy bajo cosas que a Touya se le eran difícil procesar. Como el hermano de Regulus, el cual no sabía que tenía, el cual no había rastro alguno en el hogar de los Black, del cual nadie hablaba.

Al terminar las túnicas, Touya le pagó a la bruja tanto por lo suyo como lo de Regulus. Pidió disculpas y salió de la tienda. Llevaba ambas túnicas de la escuela, la suya aun no tenía ningún símbolo de alguna casa; sin embargo, se podía ver cómo la S verde de Slytherin resaltaba en el tono oscuro de la tela de la túnica. Un solo símbolo que había provocado tantos sentimientos dentro de él. ¿Sería capaz de entrar a esa casa para no perder el apoyo de los Black?

Toda su visita de compras para la escuela la realizó solo, no sabía dónde se encontraba Regulus, sin embargo, le habían enviado un acompañante quien no se despegó de él y evitó que gastara su dinero en un tipo un pendiente que valía más de lo que un estudiante podría pagar. Al terminar todas las compras, una tienda llamó la atención de Touya. Casi al llegar al final de su recorrido había una pequeña tienda llena de animales, desde lechuzas hasta sapos. Lo que a Touya le llamó la atención fue un pequeño gato con la mirada aguda y el hocico largo, era color blanco principalmente; sin embargo, su cara tenía manchas pelirojas y marrones en el lado de un ojo. Además, tenía heterocromia, un ojo turqueza profundo y el otro gris. Le hizo sonreír pensar en que un pequeño animal como ese le podía recordar tanto a su pequeño hermano que estaba esperándolo en Japón. 

La dueña de la tienda le dio la información de adopción y compra, era mitad kneazle, por lo que le advirtió que podría ser agresivo. Pero, al verlo acariciarlo y al gato quedándose dormido en sus brazos, se tranquilizó.

<

Los días siguientes se sintieron como una gélida manta en el ambiente, aun siendo el verano más caluroso. 

Regulus no salía de su habitación y no podía hacer mucho más que quedarse quedarse en su habitación con su gato. La madre de Regulus le había advertido que, si el gato salía de su territorio, le iba a colgar junto con los demás elfos domésticos de su escalera.

En la tarde anterior a su viaje a Hogwarts, Touya entró a un salón amplio que antes había evitado debido a que sentía mucha tensión dentro. Era una sala muy ostentosa, llena de muebles lujosos y ventanales amplio. Era la habitación más hermosa de la casa, de lejos. Notó en una de las paredes cómo un árbol estaba pintando en todo el largo y ancho de esta. Al acercarse, se percató de que parecía ser el árbol genealógico de los Black y sus relaciones ancestrales con varias familias sangre pura inglesas. Al lado de Wallburga y su esposo, se podían leer apellidos como Potter, Lestrange, Malfoy, apellidos que nunca había escuchado antes, seguramente. 

Con una mano, siguió la rama de los Black, podía ver cómo había muchos sitios quemados, desaparecidos, donde no se podía leer más que el nombre a medias. 

Fue cuando descubrió cómo la raza era interrumpida justo al lado de Regulus. Se notaba que era reciente, puesto que aún se podía oler el quemado, no te ponía más de seis semanas.

De acuerdo a su posición respecto a Regulus, este debía ser su hermano, el que mencionó la bruja de la tienda de túnicas. Podía leerse solamente parte del nombre, sin embargo, pudo adivinar el resto: Sirius Black.

<

El viaje hasta la plataforma 9 3/4 fue menos denso que las últimas semanas en la mansión. Regulus aún no le dirigía la palabra, pero tampoco lo ignoraba del todo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ahora te dan insignias por ser Pomposo? - Touya señaló la insignia en pecho de Regulus, quien se limitó a alejar la mano de Touya lejos de su espacio personal.

\- Significa que si te veo fumando cosas ilegales dentro de los terrenos del castillo, puedo hacer que tengas clases extras de comportamiento.

\- Uh, los japoneses realmente no consumimos ese tipo drogas, sabes

Regulus lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, asintiendo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la entrada a King’s Cross.

Al llegar, bajaron sus maletas y entraron hacia la plataforma sin ningún inconveniente. Más que la risa interna que Touya tuvo ya que aún le resultaba gracioso el dramatismo inglés en todo.

Para ser honestos, Touya hoy estaba vestido más discretamente que su anterior aparición en público. Sin embargo, aún llevaba su atuendo típico, pero con una camiseta de cuello alto del mismo color y menos joyería. Aun así, recibió muchas miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que se cruzaban con él.

Regulus se le adelantó excusándose sobre una reunión de popomsos o algo así, y que estaría hasta la mitad del viaje ocupado.

Eso lo dejaba a él solo con sus maletas sin saber qué hacer. Vio a un trabajador del tren cerca, por lo que se acercó y le preguntó cómo podría hacer con sus maletas. Él le indicó que no habría ningún problema que le deje las más grandes y cargue con sus pertenecías personales. 

Touya le agradeció, separó su morral y la jaula de su gatita (resulo ser hembra) de la pila de maletas y se dirigió a la entrada del tren.

Ya habían muchos estudiantes despidiéndose de sus familiares desde dentro del tren, suponía que no demoraría en partir.

Entró de un salto ignorando lo más que pudo más miradas curiosas de los demás. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo buscando un compartimiento vacío donde se pudiera relajar y evitar existir en el viaje más de lo que soportaría su débil cuerpo.

Por fin pudo encontrar uno, al centro del tren. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, bajando las cortinas para que nadie lo interrumpa. De su morra sacó dos pequeños frascos con pociones de colores. Había tomado la precaución de pedirle a su madre que le prepare porque sabía que sus mareos por el movimiento no iban a parar por estar en otro país.

La otra poción era solo para poder dormir unas horas. Antes de tomar la última sacó a su gata la jaula y se acomodó en su regazo. Sería un largo viaje hasta Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/shyairnugget/)


End file.
